


Choices

by Jory0994



Series: poetry [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jory0994/pseuds/Jory0994
Summary: King Mors moved the Wall. Why?





	Choices

My Oaths or My Son?

I must choose between.

How?

 

My oath to the Kingdom,

_I hereby swear myself to Lucis,_

_Mind, Body, and Soul._

_In her defense,_

_I will hold the Wall to my last breath,_

_offering Home to all within._

 

My Son,

He is my heart,

Sweet Regis, who is my pride and joy,

I held him in my arms,

He smiled and I was lost.

To hold the Wall whole,

It will break him.

 

My mother's Gift of foresight,

Has shown me Truth,

To hold all of Lucis,

My son will not last,

To see a child born.

 

The cursed gift of our Line,

the Crystal of Kings

ever-hungry,

greedy and grasping,

feasts on our souls,

To much, To much.

 

It claws and scraps,

even now I feel it's hunger.

Why Dragon?

Did our ancestors offend you so?

What petty hate,

to pass it on.

 

I digress,

My Oath, My Kingdom  
Or  
My Son, My Heart?

 

Ah, there is no choice.

I damn myself, gladly.

_I break my Oath._

Hate me,

My son will Live.

 


End file.
